Forgotten Systems
These Video Game Consoles & Handhelds Were Going To Be Added To The Consoles & Handheld Pages, But Since They Did Not Have Enough Information & Besides They Weren't Released To The Public, They Sit Here In This Page For Show, & Why They Didn't Get Released (History Behind The Secne) Konix Multisystem By 1989, British peripheral maker Konix had already established a reputation creating game controllers for other systems. When it came to designing its own game console, it took what it knew and ran with it, crafting a complex steering controller...with a built-in video game system. The Multisystem's integrated controller could be changed into three modes: steering wheel, flight yoke, and motorcycle handles (all of which supported tactile force feedback). The system would eschew cartridges for 3.5-inch floppy disks for cost reasons, and additional accessories like a joystick, foot pedals, a light gun (with recoil), and a motorized gaming chair were planned. Not too long after revealing these supremely ambitious plans, the company ran out of money (wonder why), and the console never launched. Sega Neptune Sega Neptune was a two-in-one Sega Mega Drive and Sega 32X console announced by Sega but never released to the public. Some sources claim the intended name for the console in North America was Genesis 32X System. Sega had admitted how expensive and problematic the 32X was, and so decided to make a combined version of the Mega Drive and 32X, which they felt was a better idea. However, by the time a prototype came out, the Sega Saturn was ready for release. Sega felt that gamers would now not be interested in the Sega Neptune, if it had been released, so the project was scrapped. Plans for the system supposedly included the ability to play Sega Mega-CD titles too. Had the Neptune been released, it would have been available in late 1995 for $149.99 in the United States, rising to around $220 with a game, and £200 in the United Kingdom. The 32X version of Virtua Fighter was meant to debut alongside the system. Sega Pluto The Sega Pluto was a prototype console that was to be a Sega Saturn with an integrated Sega Netlink modem. The main source of this information comes from a member of the Assembler Games forum who goes by the moniker Super Magnetic. This gentleman is a former Sega employee who acquired this prototype prior to his departure from the company. This is one of sega's rarest prototype consoles ever found & made (don't mind that it still says SEGA SATURN on the front), the console was cancled and only produced very little bites of it. EXTREMLY HARD TO FIND!!! Ultravision Video Arcade System The VAS, designed and promoted by a small American company called Ultravision,promised to be an all-in-one answer to every video gamer's wildest dreams. It was to integrate a 10-inch color TV set, a video game system, and a high-powered computer into one unit. In addition to the console's own custom software, plug-in modules would be available to let users play Atari 2600 and Colecovision games on the VAS. All this sounded too good to be true, and it was: in the end, Ultravision's promises of gaming excellence proved to be nothing more than a load of hot air. Atari Jaguar Duo The Atari Jaguar Duo was a proposed console similar to the TurboDuo and Genesis CDX. It was an attempt by Atari to combine the Atari Jaguar and Atari Jaguar CD to make a new console. A prototype model, described by journalists as resembling a bathroom scale, was unveiled at the 1995 Winter Consumer Electronics Show, but the console was cancelled before production could begin. Magnavox Odyssey 3 A follow up to the Odyssey 2 was planned as a true next-gen machine that would be totally backwardly compatible with all existing Odyssey 2 software. In addition to a real keyboard that actually worked, they Odyssey 3 was supposed to function as a real computer (which was a popular thing back in the early 80s before PCs hit,) have a 300 baud modem, and also hook up to any assortment of Magnavox Laserdisc players which would allow games like Dragon's Lair or Escape from Cyber city . Also it would have had detachable controllers. Far flung ideas that were ahead of their time, I know, but I suppose the technology was there in 1983 to make it somewhat feasible. However the stupid video game crash in 1984 put the nail in the coffin for the project, and it was never released. Or was it? Apparently the rumor is that the Odyssey 3 was released in test markets in the USA as the "Odyssey command center," as well as a limited release in Europe (in particular France where it was called the Philips G7400 . The Odyssey 2 seemed to have a larger following there than the rest of the world.) Since only one prototype of this console has been found in the USA it looks like the rumor of limited release is unsubstantiated, but since it was released in Europe I choose to list it here and not under the Unreleased section. Atari Cosmos Before its planned release, Atari touted the Cosmos handheld game system as a sophisticated 3D machine of the future—supposedly the first electronic game system to use holographic images in game play. The reality, however, wasn't nearly as exciting: a pre-printed holographic overlay merely served as window dressing for simple, interchangeable electronic games displayed on a 7-by-6 grid of red LEDs. When the press got wind of the system's true nature, enthusiasm dropped, and Atari pulled the plug on the Cosmos just as it was ready to launch. Taito WoWoW The Taito WoWoW was a joint project between renowned arcade game producer Taito, JSB (parent company of a TV channel called "WoWoW"), and ASCII, a software developer. The trio of companies designed the console to use CD-ROMs as its main form of game media, but also to be able to download new games through a satellite television hookup. Apparently, the project never truly got off the ground because the WoWoW console vanished after making only a few public appearances. Panasonic M2 The M2 project, started by 3DO, began as a follow-up to the 3DO Interactive Multiplayer (1993) console. After a few years in development, 3DO sold the M2 technology to Panasonic, which readied a full-on assault on the game console market with an M2-based machine. At the last minute, Panasonic got cold feet and canceled the launch. The M2 technology then morphed into products like the Panasonic FZ-21S multimedia player (1998) seen here, which was briefly released in 1998, but was not aimed at consumers. The multimedia tech then found its way into ATMs, vending machines, and information kiosks where it is still used today. Atari Game Brain In 1977, Atari designed its first cartridge-based game console, the Atari Game Brain. Prior to that year, all Atari consoles (like Atari Pong, Stunt Cycle, and Video Pinball) had been dedicated machines with built-in games only. The Game Brain, however, wasn't actually all that different: its interchangeable cartridges contained the exact same custom IC chips that Atari used in its standalone games, complete with supporting circuitry. The console itself had no smarts—only built-in controls, a power supply, and a video output. It's probably wise, then, that Atari passed up this product in favor of the Atari 2600 (also designed in 1977), which would quickly become Atari's landmark product. Atari Panther Panther was a 16-bit console worked on at Atari Corp alongside the Jaguar. Jaguar progressed faster than expected, and Panther was ditched. This was actually based on the tech from the Konix Multisystem for those keeping up on the reading. No production models were ever made, so what we have now is the sketch of the system. So ya, thanks Atari!!! Nintendo PlayStation Last year a redditor on /r/gaming revealed that his dad was a janitor who had one of these in his attic. It was the same day as Blackout 2015, so the story took off slowly. Its a flippen Super Nintendo with a disc drive. Very few of this {Proto-Console} known to exist, people had spread rumers before that their are only 100 of them left. If this console was ever released, their would of been no Playstation 1 or known as the PSX. Category:Community